


The return to Bag End

by Hyperactivefangirl29



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, alivebungo baggins, fembilbo, pissed off Sackville-Bagginses, protective Fili and Kili, retern to the shire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Baggins causes a wave of gossip, rumours and excitement when she returns to the Shire after a year of presumed death. Not only with a wagon full of gold but a pair of dwarven princes, a sword at her side and a swollen belly. But hobbits aren't the only one's to disapprove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The whispering winds of the Shire

Esmeralda Took ran down the twisting lanes of the Shire, excitement pumping through her veins. Skidding to a halt outside the Gamgee's gate, she leapt said gate, for there was no time to open it, and pounded on the bright yellow door.

"Ham! Ham open up!" She yelled, grinning wildly. The door was open by the Hobbit, who looked rather disgruntled, he was in the middle of elevensies! "What's this yellin' Miss Took?" He asked, being as polite as one can be when a meal is interrupted. "Oh, Ham!" Esmeralda grinned. "It's Bella! Bella's on the road! Saradoc ran all the way from the Brandywine, skipped elevensies to do so! She passed over the river not an hour ago, and traveling on the roads as she is, we're faster cross country!"

"Miss Bella?" Ham frowned, glancing at the keys to Bag End hung carefully behind the door. "Yes Ham! Auntie Bella's home!" The young Took girl jumped around with joy, her skirts twirling about her. "She's with a pair of Dwarves and a wagon full of gold! Or so Saradoc tells me!" She grinned before taking off back down the path, over the gate and down the road, to Bella's nearest Baggins's relative.

"What was that foolish girl yelling about this time?" Hamfast's heavily pregnant wife asked, coming into the hall to hide her husband pulling on his coat. "Miss Bella returning home. Someone's gotta tell Master Baggins, 'specially with the dwarves she's bringin' 'ome." Hamfast kissed Bell on the cheek, deft to her protests of him not finishing his elevensies as he made his way up the road to Bag End.

* * *

 

Bella hadn't felt this light and happy in a long time, she was finally back in the Shire, rolling green hills and carpets of flowers spread out around her as she, Fili, Kili and their ponies made their slow journey to Bag End. She'd seen Saradoc running when they'd reached the Brandywine and grinned, knowing the no doubt the whole of Hobbiton was in uproar.

She waved jovially to Farmer Maggot was they passed, giggling at his slack jaw. "Can I see if I can get an apple in his mouth?" Kili asked as they passed, grinning roguishly. "No!" Bella grinned, envisioning the apple souring from his hand into the poor unsuspecting farmers face. "Aw!" Kili wined. "Come on!" Fili joined in, eyes wide and pleading. "No! I shudder to think what your mother would do to me if I brought you back to Erebor in pieces!" The hobbit shuddered at the thought. "Why would we be in pieces?" Fili frowned, the hobbit farmer didn't look _that_ dangerous.

"His dogs would tare you apart before you had the chance to tern you pony about." Bella grinned over her shoulder at the brothers. "I'd like to see them try." Kili grinned, twirling a knife in his hand for emphasis. "We'd gut 'em before they reached the fence." He grinned as they began passing though the hobbit town. "Put that away Kili!" Bella scowled at him, half twisting in her saddle. "I may be in disgrace already for running off with thirteen dwarves and a wizard, but I won't have you scaring normal hobbit folk."

Kili put the knife away, downcast about not being about to show his weapons off. Luckily, it wasn't market day, for if it had been, their small group would have been on the reserving end of nasty glares. 

Whispers rose around them as neighbours lent over fences to gossip as they passed, curious glances sent at the waggon driven by Kili and the gimmer of gold in both Fili and Bella's saddle bags.

"Auntie Bella!" A voice yelled as they approached the end of Bagshot Row. A young hobbit girl with chestnut curls flew down the road towards them and grinned up at Bella. "Auntie Bella! You're back! You're really back!" The girl gushed, bouncing as the ponies pulled to a stop. "Back? Of course I'm back." Bella said indignantly. "I'm shocked you'd even doubt me."

"Does this mean you're a Took now Auntie, a real one?"

"I've always been a Took, Alda." The hobbit laughed, ruffling her niece's curls. "You have not! Until Gandalf came you were quite happy to sit in you garden reading of adventures instead of _actually_ going on one." Alda argued, scowling at her aunt.

"That doesn't sound like the Bella we know, does it Kee." Fili grinned at his brother. "No it doesn't Fee." Kili grinned back before turning to the hobbit girl. "You sure we're talking 'bout the same Hobbit?" He frowned. "Oh, wait. Kee. Don't you remember?" Fili laughed. "At the beginning?"

Kili's grin widened as he imitated Bella's voice. "Oh no! I need a handkerchief! Oh no! we need to turn back!"

"But what about second breakfast?" Fili joined in, a look of mock horror on his face. "And elevensies."

"And lunch."

"Afternoon tea!"

"Super."

"And diner." The two brother finished in an over exaggerated wail as Bella's young niece lent on her aunt's pony to keep herself upright. "Well, I know one dwarf who's sleeping on the garden bench tonight." Bella scowled, trying to hold in her own laughter as Fili's face fell. "Aw! Bell, come on!" The prince as Alda gagged slightly. "Ew! Gross!" She cried out, putting her hands over her pointed ears and reserving a sympathetic look from Kili.

"They're like this all the time." Kili shock his head sadly, helping Alda up on to the waggon next to him. "Poor you. I can't imagine what they'll be like when they're actually married." The young hobbit girl grimaced as the ponies started forward again. "Oh, they are." Kili shrugged. "That's partly why they're like this."

"Well, Grandpapa won't like that, not being present at his own daughter wedding." Alda shock her head sadly. "Oh." She looked up suddenly, smiling. "I never introduced myself. Esmeralda Took, pleasure to meet you Master Dwarf." Alda held out her hand. "Kili, Son of Dis at your service Miss Esmeralda." Kili grinned, taking her hand and kissing it gently, causing the young hobbit to blush.

"Leave my niece alone Kili, or I'll have your stones!" Bella called back, knowing without looking. "I didn't do anything!" Kili protested. "And Tauri'll have your head." Fili added, making Kili scowl. "I don't do anything!" The young prince yelled at his brother's back, as once again the ponies drew to a stop, this time outside Bag End.

The door stood slightly ajar and shouting could be heard from inside. "What is the Mother's name is going on?" Bella frowned as Fili helped her down off her pony, her beads clinking together, her rather swollen stomach restricting her movement. "Auntie Bella." Alda ran to hug her for the first time in over a year. "I see out family is going to grow again." The young hobbit grinned at her aunt. "Very observant." Bella said dryly, returning her niece's hug before adjusting Sting, who lay at her hip, and squaring her shoulders. "Right, let's se which confounded relation is after my house." She scowled, knowing exactly who she'd find inside her cosy home.

"Alda, can you run up to Linda's and get some help unloading the ponies? or guarding them?"

"Oh, can't I come watch you threaten Lobelia?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, I promise. Now go." Bella gently pushed Alda further up the road with a laugh. "Fine!" The young girl sighed and sprinted off. "I though you said Hobbit's weren't aggressive." Fili frowned. "We're not, but cousin Lobelia has been trying to make off with family heirlooms since before Bag End was built, and when it was built, she wanted that too. She likes tarnishing people reputations, certainly tried her best with my parents and me." Bella shrugged before unlatching the gate and starting up the garden path.

 

 


	2. The meeting all men dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili finally meet Bungo, and the infamous Lobelia

"Oh of goodness _sake_ Master Gamgee! She's _dead!_ She's probably lying in a ditch with a dwrven sword through her! Stop giving the poor man hope!"

Lobelia and Hamfast were in the front room arguing, loudly, Bungo sat in his chair, staring into the shrubbery outside the window. "Dead am I?" Bella said, standing in the hall with her arms crossed over her chest. "Funny, I feel rather alive for a dead person." She glared icily at Lobelia and Kili snorted as the hobbit took a small step backwards before squaring her shoulders and glaring back at her cousin.

"And just _where_ have you been young lady?"  Lobelia asked shrilly, eyes lingering on Bella's swollen belly, the sword at her side and the beads in her hair. "We let it slide when you were small, but now, you were a _proper_ hobbit! Before that _Gandalf_ and his _adventures_ came along. so you left, without a bye-or-leave, you left me to look after your father! Have you no respect girl? And _now_ look at you-"

"I didn't leave _you_ in charge of anything Lobelia!" Bella snapped, interrupting her older cousin, her eyes narrowed in anger. "And I have never given a rotten potato about respectability! It's my life and I'll do what I'll _damn_ well please with it."

"Not when it involves getting _fertilized_  by a _dwarf!_ I hope to the Mother that you know _which_ dwarf the father is! I'm surprised you don't have several half-dwarf brats hanging off you skirts." Lobelia snarled, her palm ready to strike the hobbit across the cheek, like she was still a child.

Fili, being the proper and respectable dwaven prince he was, moved forward, catching Lobelia's wrist as the hand came down. His bone-crushing grip, paired with his fierce glare, made the hobbit woman shake.

 "If you ever lay a finger on my wife or my child, I will make sure that you don't have any fingers left, and I'm sure my brother will help." Fili snarled, indicating Kili with a jerk of his head.  
  
The younger dwarf stepped forward, his hand in the hilt of his sword threateningly. "If you dare to speak another untruth about Bella, then, well, let's say you won't see the snowdrops blooming next Spring." Kili smirked nastily, making sure his knives where visible at his belt.  
  
"Is that a threat Master Dwarf?" Lobelia narrowed her eyes, looking almost dangerous. "Yes. And don't dream for one second, that we won't follow them through, because we will." Fili snapped, throwing Lobelia's wrist away from him, causing her to stumble. "Leave. Now."  
  
She scuttled away, anger and revenge in her eyes. The round front door slammed and Hamfast eyed the dwarf brothers wearily, as they began removing their numerous weapons by the front door.  
  
"Miss Bella, are you sure they're, safe? Are you safe?" The Gaffer asked worriedly, Bella smiled gently. "I'm perfectly safe Ham. Fili and Kili are just a little protective that's all. Especially with me in my current situation." Bella grinned, wrapping her arms protectively over her rather large baby bump.  
  
"I think overprotective would be a better word." Ham said as a knock came at the door. Fili tightened his grip on the knife her was pulling from his boot and hid it behind his back as Kili opened the door.  
  
Esmeralda stood on the step, the dwarves relaxed and Fili's knife joined the growing pile on Belladonna's glory box. "Alda." Bells smiled. "Something wrong? Did Lobelia try to claim some gold?"  
  
"No." Alda laughed. "Nothing like that. Linda was wondering what you wanted to do with it all, I'm guessing you don't want to leave it in the middle of the road." Alda's cheeky grin appeared as Bella laughed. "No, that would cause some trouble." She frowned slightly, biting her lip.  
  
"We could store it here, before we decide what to do with it." Fili suggested. "If we can find somewhere to put it all of corse." He added quickly, seeing Bella's furrowed brows.  
  
"The second pantry should have plenty of room, we never put much in it. It'll take a while to get it all in though."  
  
"Well then." Kili grinned, rolling up his sleeves. "Let get started."  
  
It took the next several hours to shift all the gold into the house. Stopping only for a very large lunch, served by Bella and Bell Gamgee. They employed several of Bella's stronger cousins to help, Hamfast helped too. Fili refused to let Bella help, arguing that he didn't want her to hurt herself, or the baby, Bella rather reluctantly agreed. Bell Gamgee came up to keep Bella and her still sleeping father company.  
  
"He doesn't do much but sleep nowadays. Ever since you left, all he does is sleep, when he is awake, he watches the road, waiting for you." Bell explained quietly, Bella looked sadly at her father before glancing down at her sewing.  
  
"Even if I had the chance to go back and change my decision, I wouldn't." Bella sighed, finishing the stitches neatly. "If I hadn't gone, the dwarves would all be dead, Bomber and Gloin's wive would be widows and their children fatherless. The dwarves would probably not see Erebor for many more generations. And I would never have met Fili." Bella smiled, looking up at her dwarves husband as he helped Paladin carry a chest of gold down the hall.  
  
"I'm glad you met him Miss Bella." Bell smiled at the glow produced by the younger hobbit. "You were far too lonely with just your father. You're different than before."  
  
"I feel different. I've seen more, done more, been further than any respectable hobbit should. I've fought wargs and orcs, goblins and trolls. I feel older, wiser, and defiantly happier." Bells grinned at the other pregnant hobbit before they both returned to their mending.  
  
Bella was preparing Dinner when Bungo finally awoke with a snort. Bells abandoned cutting the potatoes and hurried over. "Father." She said gently, taking his hands in hers. "Father, it's me. I'm home." Bella smiled, Bungo blinked at her with a small frown.  
  
"This must be a dream." Bungo muttered, scrubbing his eyes. "A very good dream."  
  
"It's not a dream Papa. I'm really home, I've come back. Like I promised." Bella tightened her grip, and Bungo slowly began to realised he was awake. "Bella. Oh my little girl!" Bungo pulled Bella into a bone crushing hug, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  
  
Bella's shoulders shook as she sobbed into her fathers shoulder, her joy bubbling over into a soggy laugh.  
  
"Oh my beautiful baby girl." Bungo gave her a watery smile as they drew back. "You came home." He sighed, pressing their foreheads together. "I promised I would Papa, I never break my promises." Bella replied with a small smiled. "You know that."  
  
"Aye, I do." Bungo smiled, tugging one of his daughter's braids playfully. "Come Papa." Bella smiled brightly, slowly getting to her feet. "There's a couple of dwarves I want you to meet."  
  
She pulled him into the kitchen where Fili had taken over the cutting of the potatoes, Kili was carrying a pile of crockery to the table. The two dwarves looked up as Bella and Bungo entered, Fili bit his lip nervously.  
  
"Father. This is Prince Fili and Prince Kili, sons of Dis, nephews to King Throin." Bella smiled brightly, inwardly giggling at Fili's worried expression. "A pleasure to meet you properly Master Baggins." Kili grinned, placing his stack of plates on the table before turning to Bella, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Bella, would you help me get ale from the cellar?"  
  
"Of corse Kili." Bella grinned, catching onto his plan. "I'll help." Fili offered quickly, fearful. "I'm sure we can manage Fili." Bella smiled, kissin his cheek. "And besides, you're doing a fine job with the potatoes." She smirked slightly before following Kili from the room.  
  
Bungo eyes Fili critically. "Good Evening Sir." Fili said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "It should be." Bungo nodded, not betraying any emotion. "I have my daughter home. In one piece. I suppose I have you to thank for that?"  
  
"Not at all Sir. Bella kept me in one piece. Bella is a fearsome opponent and a strong allay."  
  
"She should be, she was raised as a Took."  
  
"So I've heard Sir."  
  
"Master Dwarf. I don't care that you're not a hobbit, I don't care that you have a title and a large pile of gold. All I care about is my daughter, and if you break her, I will break you. Are we at an understanding?"  
  
"Certainly Sir." Fili gulped, knowing the ferocity of an angry hobbit. "And I would never hurt Bella." He added quickly, Bungo's face broke into a smile "I know. I know True Love when I see it. It was just a general warning, if she her's hurt and you don't protect her, or my grandchildren, I will hurt you." Bungo said, still smiling. "I wouldn't expect anything less Sit. My mother said the exact same thing when we passed through Ered Luin." The hobbit and the dwarf smiled at each other as Bella and Kili reentered, carrying a barrel of ale between them.

 Fili hurried over, taking Bella's end of the barrel from her and helped his brother set it on the sideboard. "I hope you weren't too harsh on him Papa." Bella grinned at her father as she helped him continue with the cooking. "Of corse I was Bella. I'm your Father." Bungo smiled at his daughter who rolled her eyes with a smile and a shake of her curly head.

 


	3. The arrival of new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this before it was finished, I didn't mean to. Enjoy the rest of the chapter,

It had been nearly five hours since Fili, Kili and Bungo had been kicked out of Bag End by what seemed to be all the women in the Shire, and Tauriel. Fili sipped his half-pint worriedly, Bella was in Bag End, giving birth to the first Dwobbit and he wasn't there to support her. "Don't worry lad." Bungo patted his arm. "They kicked me out too, when Bella was born, 'tis the way of hobbit women. Alda'll be along when the babe is born. The babe will be fine as will Bella."

Fili hoped so, after so many hours of sitting in the Green Dragon, he was getting anxious. "Tauri's with her." His brother reminded him with a grin. "She'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Kili reassure him before knocking back his ale. It was true, Tauriel had arrived earlier in the day, in search of Kili and stayed when Bella and stayed when Bella went into labour. The elven maid was one of the best healers outside Rivendell that Fili knew of _and_ she was his brother's One, Kili was a little dense at times but had an excellent judge of character. Kili's pure faith in the elf reassured him slightly.

"I hope Mother get's out letter, I'd feel better if she where here." Fili admitted, setting his tankard down. "Me too Fee." Kili nodded. "But it's a months ride from Ered Luin to here." He pointed out as Alda burst though the pub door, out of breath and grinning. Fili was out the door before words had passed her lips. The dwarf prince raced up the, now familiar, winding paths of the Shire, dodging Hobbits and carts towards Bag End, anxious to see Bella and their child.

Bella was propped up against a small mountain of pillows in their bed, a small bundle cradled gently in the crook of each arm. "Fili." Bella smiled wirily at him as he entered. "How are you?" He asked gently, slightly scared. "Alright, but I think I broke Linda's hand." Bella smiled. "Come here you silly dwarf, they don't bite." She laughed quietly.

Fili carefully, after setting himself next to Bella on the bed, took a child from her arms, tiny and fragile as glass. The babes were so much smaller than dwaven babes, he was terrified that he would break them. "You'll be fine Fili. Remember, they're half dwarf." Bella assured him, leaning gently on his arm. "You truly are amazing." Fili smiled down at his hobbit, kissing her hair. "So I've been told." Bella chuckled, running her fingers through their son's nut brown curls. The child in Fili's arms, a girl, had her fathers blond mane, but as curly as Bella's hair.

"Welcome to Middle-Earth, Dili the Dwobbit." Fili smiled gently at his daughter who made a noise in her sleep and rolled over. Bella and he had decided on names when they'd first found out she was with child, Dili if it was a girl, following the dwaven tradition of naming children with similar sounding names to their parents, and Frodo for a boy, following Hobbit tradition of giving meaningful names taken from the old language.

"Twins are rare for dwarves." Fili said after a while. "Even rare than females." He smiled as Dili curled her tiny star-like hand around his little finger. "We're lucky then, as we always are." Bella smiled, yawning widely as she did, Fili laughed and kissed her gently. "Come my Flower Queen, sleep. I'll put the prince and princess to bed."

Bella went to protest but yawned again and allowed Fili to take Frodo from her arms. The two dwobbits fit perfectly into the cradle beside the bed, snuggled together under the quilt. "Sleep well my prince and princess. Fili said gently before tucking the quilt tighter around them and pressing soft kisses onto their curls. He joint Bella in bed a few minutes later, she was already sound asleep but she still snuggled closer to him, honing in on his warmth.

　

Dis, daughter of Thrain got lost twice in the Shire, while being on the receiving end of bemused looks and a single hate filled glare. She was passing though the market place for the third time as a young lass bounded up to her, honey brown curls bouncing. "You look lost Madam, can I be of some assistance?" The shorter girl smiled brightly. Dis was slightly surprised, she was usually mistaken for a male when she was outside a dwaven settlement, something to do with her beard.

"I'm looking for Bag End, would you be able to show me the way?" The dwaven lady asked politely. "Sure I can Madam. You must be Dis, Uncle Fili said you would be arriving soon. I'm Esmeralda Took by the way, Bella's cousin." The hobbit smiled before turning up one of the many paths lading away from the market place. "Bag End is this way, well, this is the quickest way." Esmeralda smiled over her shoulder at the dwarf woman.

They passed hills with small round doors and windows cut into the side of them, fenced off flowery gardens, tiny children ran around their feet as their mothers chattered away further down the road, a dog barked somewhere in the distance. A small child with dark curls fell over, her fluffy feet tumbling over a rock in the road. Esmeralda bent down and picked her up, setting the girl on her feet again. "Oh Poppy, you've got to watch where you're going you silly girl." Esmeralda smiled gently and Poppy gave her a gaped toothed grin before running after her friends.

"Alda!" A hobbit boy came running down the path a few moments later. "Saradoc." Esmeralda smiled as the boy reached them. "How are you this morning?" The hobbit girl asked, pink in the cheeks. "I'm well, and how are you?"

"I'm wonderful thank you Saradoc. I'm bringing Lady Dis to Bag End." She smiled and Saradoc held out his hand. "Saradoc Brandybuck, a pleasure to meet you Madam." He smiled. "Dis, daughter of Thrain. A pleasure to meet you too Master Brandybuck." Dis smiled, shaking the young hobbit's hand.

"BRANDYBUCK!" a loud voice bounced off the hills and Saradoc winced slightly. "Farmer Maggot." He explained, showing the pair a bundle of muddy carrots hidden beneath his waistcoat. "Gotta run but, Alda. If you're not busy later." Saradoc produced perfect little pink flower from somewhere, presenting it to Esmeralda, who went bright pink. "Would you care to accompany me to the Midyears-day party this evening?" Esmeralda accepted the flower which obviously meant she also accepted his offer as he grinned shyly before taking off down the road.

Esmeralda politely left Dis at the garden gate, muttering something about Bella being overprotective of her younger cousins before hurrying off. Dis knocked briskly on the green door and had to wait mere moments before the door swung open, revealing an older hobbit, with Bella's dark curls and a kind face. "Dis, daughter of Thrain at your service." DIs bowed and the man beamed. "Bungo Baggins at yours. Come on in, last time I saw the twins they were trying to chew through my desk leg."

"Twins?! Fili never mentioned I had two grandchildren!" Dis said disgruntledly, stepping inside and removing her outer layers. "They didn't tell me until the day after." Bungo scowled slightly as a shriek and a giggle sounded through the very rounded house. "Come on, let's introduce you."


	4. The little one's should come first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis finally meets her grandchildren. And Bella's Grandfather may pop up somewhere... Also Lobellia. I do love unleashing the dwarves on her bitchy ass.

Her son was lying on his belly in front of the fire, blowing on his daughter's stomach, the tiny baby's giggles filled the air as the boy wriggled out of Bella's grasp and crawled clumsily over to his sister, only to be caught in his mothers arms. "And where are you going my little prince?" Bella laughed, swinging the boy on to her hip, this was when she noticed Dis. 

"Good Morning Lady Dis." The hobbit smiled brightly at the dwarven lady, easily keeping the struggling boy at her side. "Good Morning Bella." The dwarf lady smiled at the hobbit. Fili looked up at the mention of him mother, grinning happily at her. "Amad!" The month-old baby that lay between his arms gurgled and tugged at his beard. "Ow!" Fili moaned, mournfully looking at his daughter as Bella giggled.

"I find Grandchildren are the best kind of pay-back a parent can get." Bungo grinned as the boy in Bella's arms began chewing on his mothers hair. "Papa!" Bella groaned with a light glare before stepping closer to Dis. "Lady Dis, may I present Frodo Baggins, son of Fili." Bella smiled radiantly, holding out the boy to Dis, who took him gently from his mother's arms. His bright brown eyes looked up at her curiously, short dark curls resting on his forehead. "Ga?" The boy's wide eyes stared at her curiously. "Hello little one." Dis smiled at her Grandson who smiled widely at her before stuffing a fat fistful of beard into his mouth. 

"Well, I see his inherited his father's habit." Dis laughed, her son blushed as he got to his feet, his daughter cradled against his chest. "Who's this little lass then?" Dis asked Fili, gently bouncing Frodo in her arms. "This, Amad, is Dili." Fili beamed proudly at his little daughter. Who, like her father had a thick mane of blond hair, curly like her mother and brothers. "You're going to have to beat the boys away with an axe when she's older." Dis grinned, her Granddaughter's large emerald eyes blinking innocently up at her father as her held her closer. "Don't worry Amad, no one will hurt her." Her son said, almost growling, images of hobbits and dwarves alike trying to court his daughter. "I'm teasing Fili." Dis grinned as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Bungo called from somewhere in the hobbit-hole as Bella's head popped round the arch to the kitchen, the smell of baking cake following her. In moments, Bungo had the door open where a rosy cheeked hobbit lass stood in the doorway. "Bella's needed Master Baggins, Bell's gone into labor." The lass panted. Bella was half out the door before either dwarf could react. "But, she gave birth six moths past." Fili frowned as his wife kissed his cheek. 

Bella grinned at him, pulling on her red coat. "Fili, the only race in the whole of Middle-Earth that can out-breed Hobbits are rabbits, and that's only because they have at least ten children in one go. I told you, my mother was one of twelve." And with that, she was out the door with a quick 'watch the cake' to her father. 

"Well." Dis started. "I know where all my grand-babies are coming from." She grinned at her son who glowed red and groaned. _"Amad!"_  

* * *

 Bella was back as the sun set and the twins were already sleeping. She looked tired and worn but the sparkle in her eye told of a new life in the Shire. "How many children do the Gamgee's have now?" Bungo asked, pressing a mug of Coca into his daughter's hands as she curled into her husband on the sofa. "Five." She yawned. "Three sons, two daughters." She yawned and sipped her drink. "Samwise is new to the world." She smiled gently at her drink. "I'm surprised more dwarves haven't taken hobbit brides. Suitors will be lined up all the way to Ered Luin if dwarves knew how many children hobbits can have." Dis grinned cheekily, reminding Bella very much of Kili.

"Most hobbits stay in their smials when outsiders come through here. Although the Tooks and the Brandybucks relish in the unrespectability of new folk." The hobbit lass yawned again, leaning her head against FIli's shoulder and promptly falling asleep, the still steaming mug dropping onto the floor with a smash. Bungo jumped violently before leaping up and hurrying to the kitchen. "It would probably be best if you get her to bed." Dis suggested to her son, indicating Bella. Fili nodded, picking Bella up as easily as if she were one of the twins and carrying her off to bed.

* * *

Dis woke to the sound of someone yelling. She groaned and sat up, focusing on the noise. "Fili! get your muddy boots _out_ of my clean kitchen!" 

"But, _Bella_ \- Ow! Bella! Ow, Bella stop!" He son's voice sounded from the kitchen as Dis swung her legs out from under the covers. Bungo's laugh accompanied the yelling along with the baby giggles of the twins. The dwarven woman dressed quickly and entered the front room where Bungo was bouncing the twins on his knees, watching as Bella hit Fili over the head with a wet mop. "Bella! Stop it!" Fili moaned, stumbling into the front room, trailing mud. "No! Out! Out!" The hobbit woman, who had flour across her nose and tiny, battery hand prints on her floral apron, managed to successfully beat Fili out of the kitchen with her mop. "Boots, off. Now!" Bella half growled. "Fine." Fili sighed, sheepishly moving past Dis to the front hall where he proceeded to remove his boots. Bella retreated into her kitchen, muttering angrily about dwarves and their muddy boots. Dis removed Dili from, the still giggling, Bungo. The baby gurgled happily, pulling ant Dis' beads. "Your daddy's done a very bad thing." 

"Amad!" Fili groaned, removing his daughter from his mother. "Come Little Princess. You can help me apologize to your mother." He smiled at the little blond girl, who gave him a toothy grin. "No, she won't." Dis argued, removing her granddaughter from her son's arms. "You're her husband, you've done wrong, you will apologize without the use of cute babies." The dwarven lady glared at him sternly. Fili sighed dramatically and entered the kitchen, where he was soon forgiven and told to set the table for breakfast.

* * *

 

Dis' month long trip turned into two which in turn turned to a year. When Dis was finally recalled to the mountain, it had been nearly two years and Bella had given birth, again. Twice. Dis' third grandchild was another girl, by the name of Hollyhock, she had her mother's wide brown eyes and her father thick hair but her coloring was situated in the middle, a glowing honey brown color. After Hollyhock, a week before Dis left, Bella had another set of twins identical this time, with their father's eyes, mother hair and mother's milky-coffee complexion. The boy they named Frerin and the girl became Lucinda. 

However, Dis wasn't the only one called to the mountain. Thorin wanted his Heir back, to teach him how rule Erebor. Dis could see the heaviness of her oldest son's heart in his eyes as the rode away from Bag End, their bags filled with home-cooked 'adventuring foods', as Bella called them. Dili and Frodo, although not quite understanding of the situation, had cried as they clung to their father's traveling tunic, begging him in their patchy vocabulary 3-year-old not to go. Hollyhock, at a year and a little bit, blinked sadly up at her father, clutching the wooden dragon he'd made for her in her tiny hands, she hadn't stated crying until Fili and Dis had closed the gate behind them and started down the road, without her. Frerin and Lucinda had be napping in their mother's arms at the time of departure, oblivious to the father they wouldn't see for a long time. Bella had stood silently as they left, not wailing like the children, but soundless sobs shaking her body that began when Fili had kissed her goodbye and didn't end for several hours after. Fili didn't look back at his family, as they walked beside their ponies along bagshot row, didn't look back at his wailing children and sobbing wife. He didn't look back because if he had, he would never make it to Market Street. He would turn, run back and leap the gate and promise never to leave again.

Dis was going to murder her brother when they got back to the mountain for this. It was going to be slow, and painful and Kili and Dwalin would help.  


	5. The return of the princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dis arrives in Erebor, Thorin learns his mistake, Fili has a little happiness and Lobelia get's punched.

Dis, Princess of the Durin line, sister of the King, mother of the Heir, was  _pissed._ It had been a year and a half since she and her son had left Bag End, during the year and a half, she hadn't even seen Erebor since her  _idiot_ brother had wanted her on a multitude of 'diplomatic missions' (if you can call attending balls and parties held by every noble of every race in the name of the Dwaven king a diplomatic mission) but she was home now, and by Mahal, Thorin wasn't away from her. "Lady Dis, I'm sorry. His majesty had ordered me-" The guard at the door to the council hall froze, the princess was still in her travelling clothes, her axes secure on her back and there was something, manic, in her eyes. The two guards exchanged glances and stepped aside, their fear of the Princess overriding their fear and loyalty of the King.

The Lords of the mountain looked up as the doors swung open, perhaps their Prince was joining them today. He wasn't. The King shrunk in his throne as his sister stalked towards him, travel beaten with an axe in her hand. There was a high whistle and a boom. The axe had embedded itself into the back of the throne, where the King's head had been a moment before. "Dis." The King was pale as he straightened up, but he tried to sound calm. "How lovely to see you, I wasn't aware you were arriving today." The princess snarled, drawing her second axe. 

"How  _could_ you?!" 

Thorin ducked again, rolling away from his sister as she took a swing at his head. "Dis, I don't-"

"That's exactly your problem! You  _don't_ think- You just jump right ahead- Without even a word- You didn't even consider-!" Dis was so angry that she couldn't string her sentences together properly. "Bella's a _hobbit! Valar damned!_ You ignorant- should have know-  _rabbit_  breading- Ori should have- read a bloody- _five_ children!" 

Thorin ducked again, this time grabbing hold of the axe handle, preventing his sister from swinging again, the pieces of her rant falling into place in his head. " _Five_?" He asked, eyes wide. No dwarf family ever had more than three. Dis nodded, her shoulders loosening but her glare remained. 

"And  _you_ took him away from them." 

"Dis, I didn't realize."

"Maybe you should have paid more attention in your lessons about other cultures." 

"How old?" 

"Last I saw, three, one and a week." 

" _A week!"_

"One week, if those two babies can't remember their father. I  _will_ skin you." And with that Princess Dis of the line of Durin turned on her heel and left. Leaving an axe embedded in the King's throne. 

"Your Majesty?" One of the higher lords asked tentatively after several long minutes. 

"Meeting adjourned." The King declared, despite the fact that they where only half way through the council but before anyone could protest the King hurried after his sister. 

* * *

 

Fili set down his tongs and admired his handiwork for a moment,before reaching in to his trouser pocket (he'd removed his shirt, vest and jerkin hours before) and drawing out a hinged picture frame. Inside was two picture, on one side was Bella and Bungo, the other was the children. Bella had sent him it for Yule, she'd whittled the frame herself, a delicate mishmash of flowers and gems that described them and their family perfectly. The prince smiled down at the pictures. Hollyhock would be turning three soon, the same age as Dili and Frodo had been when he'd left. The crown prince wondered how much his children had grown, if Frerin and Lucinda had said their first words yet, learnt to toddle around Bag End. He wondered if his children could still picture his face, as he pictured their's everyday. His hand brushed along his marriage bead and his thoughts turned to his wife, her bright smile and laughing eyes, her little habits of being the one to always make breakfast except on her birthday and of always waking his  _after_ the children and keeping a row of cooking herbs along the windowsills of the kitchen. Fili sighed and slid the likeness back into his pocket, looking at his creations. He'd made two sets of delicate beads, Dili and Frodo where nearly five, the age when dwarves got their first beads and even if he couldn't be there, he wanted them to have  _something_ other than stories from his side of their culture. The other thing he'd made was for Bella, a pair of ear cuffs that would cover the tips of her _sensitive_ ears without causing her any sort of, distress. They where made of silver and embedded with minuscule, raindrop jewels set into flowers. He was quite please with them, they would suit his little wife well  _and_ stop anyone other than him from touching her ears. He was a dwarf after all, and she was his greatest treasure. 

There was a knock on his forge door and Fili looked up as a guard entered, setting the pointed cuffs with the beads. "I'm sorry to disturb you your highness but Lady Hele sent this for you." The guard held out a stone gift box. The prince sighed again, fondling the folding-frame in his pocket.

"Put it with the others." He ordered, glaring at the box. He wore his marriage beads with pride and conviction but those outside the company, especially noble dwarrowdams, thought he wore them to keep possible suitors away.

"But Your Highness the others went-"

"I _know_ where the others went Roun, I sent them there, those children need the things in the boxes more than I."

"But Sir, it's  _Lady Hele._ " 

"You point?" 

"She won't be pleased Sir, nether will her father." 

"I'll deal with any problems that arise, but for now please continue donating any and all courtship gifts sent to me to all the orphanages and deprived children in the kingdom." 

"Yes Sir." The guard bowed and turned to go than paused. "Also Sir, your mother's arrived. She's waiting in you rooms" 

For the first time in a year and a half, Fili grinned. "Tell her I'll be right there." 

"Right away Sir." Roun bowed again and this time he did leave. Fili gathered his creations and left the forge, tugging his shirts on as he hurried out the room. His assigned guards followed him through the mountain to the royal quarters. 

* * *

 

Bella sighed, gazing up into the crystal sky. Her heart yearned for her husband and her dwarves, she wanted to go home. Home where her heart was. "Mama! Mama!" Bella spun, a beaming smile on her face, Dili ran up to her, her freckled cheeks streaked with dirt. "Mama, looky." The little girl held out her hands, a field mouse cupped in her tiny hands. Bella crouched down in front of her five year old daughter, careful of Frerin and Lucinda who where strapped to her front and back, napping. 

"It's beautiful sweetie," Bella held out her own hands and Dili put the terrorized mouse in them. "But, we can't take people of animals from their homes without their consent, okay?" Dili pouted, but nodded, Bella rocked forward on her toes and kissed her daughters blonde curls. As soon as Bella set the mouse on the ground it ran off, away from them, avoiding the feet of the market. "Go find your brother and sister so you can choose your treats for today." Dili's bright smile returned and she hurried off to find her siblings. Bella's own smile dropped as she watched the girl go, her children where her most of her world, but a large part was missing. 

" _Bella_." A voice sneered behind her, the hobbit's shoulders slumped.

"Hello Lobelia." She sighed, turning back to the bakery stall rather than face her cousin.

"How are you? _Bella."_ Lobelia always said her name with false sweetness nowadays.  

"I'm well, and you?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful. You know, Lotho came home yesterday with a most troubling tale." Oh,  _mahal save her_. "He said that he came across your daughter, the blonde one with the funny name, climbing a tree yesterday. In trousers. And stealing eggs." Before Bella could reply a high, angry voice yelled. 

"That's a lie! I wasn't stealin' eggs! I was ob, obs-"

"Observing dear." Bella said casually, lifting Hollyhock so the little girl could see the sweet pastries properly. 

"Yeah, I was Ob-servin'. It was Lotho who stole them eggs an' he threw em at Farmer Maggot too!" 

"Why, you little monster! How dare you tell such tales about my Otho you unnatural beast!" Lobelia shrieked, her face a blotchy red. Bella was busy lifting Frodo to see the pastries so she didn't see it, but she certainly heard the slap. Her daughter let out a cry of pain and fell, clutching her hand to her face. 

"Dili!"

"Sis!" Frodo, Hollyhock and Bella where at the dwobbit's side in a instant. 

"Come on darling, let me see." Bella gently pulled the hand away from the cheek and reviewed the angry red mark, it was already bruising. 

"HOW DARE YOU?!" A voice roared across the market, those who hadn't been watching before, now where. Bungo Baggins, friendly, kind and never angry, stalked across the market, his face pale with anger. "SHE'S A CHILD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RAISE A HAND AGAINST HER." He reached his family and stood in front of them, like a male swan protecting his cygnets. Lobelia reeled back, clutching her nose, blood spurted from between her fingers, Bungo's perfectly clenched fist was outstretched, having just connected with aforementioned hobbit's nose. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY GRANDCHILDREN, YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO THEM AGAIN!" 

"Grampapa?" Bungo looked down, Dili stood at his side, her large eyes glittering with tears. "Can we go home?" 

"Of course my little flower." Bungo smiled, lifting his eldest grandchild onto his hip. The Baggins family met not resistance as they made their way through the market toward Bag End.


End file.
